


Ray In The Nude (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray sleeps in the nude. Rated Teen for Ray’s very nude (and very pale) butt.
Kudos: 4





	Ray In The Nude (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the closest I’ll get to drawing porn. I might be able to write the pornist porn that ever porned, but I try to draw it and I blush like crazy.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNdS1JygD8NoR2oNk8Ztb0l7ydMGaLw1rb6PXtDC-cq7zeSHcZmXgJ2i6JijQrsHQ?key=ZnMyamNreS15eVQ3S0dEbDhiS09UVEQwYktGQ3F3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
